warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
MachineClan/Archive 1
Owned by 4pinkbear. It is now accepting new cats. To join this clan, please leave your information and cats on the talkpage and wait for approval, please. Broken down vehicles, hidden deep in the forest, home these strange cats. Yet these cats would've been loyal... if the Dark Forest hadn't kidnapped them. Some of these cats are kits deep inside, who Tigerstar had mutated them to grow and froze them at a young warrior's age. These mysterious, yet fierce, warriors all have two things in common: *Armor *Loyalty to the Dark Forest (by force) Their armor is two colors. One is a base color, and the other is the secondary that covers the shoulder armor, paws, and the visor color. This weird armor can only remove its headpiece, and the underbelly and tail piece (for the Dirtplace and for having kits). Although MachineClan kits were always born without armor, wueens have to bear to watch them at 2 moons, when they are weaned, be held down to the ground and be forced to wear this armor. Then, the leader will make the kits forget everything, and the queen will forget everything about having kits, yet she is allowed to have more than one litter. However, unlike Hawkfrost speeding up Shiningstar's age, she will give kits smaller "starting armor" and pass it down to other kits. When they reach a young warrior's age, the will freeze them and they will recieve special armor. DO NOT make your cat's fur description long, because their fur is hidden underneath their armor completely. When Shiningkit(star) was kidnapped by Tigerstar and he had Hawkfrost pin her down and control her, also making her grow to the size of a young, yet wise, warrior. Then, she became Shiningfeather, and then, with new armor on, Shiningstar. Tigerstar ordered her to form MachineClan by kidnapping the first three cats she would see, and that one had to be a queen nursing kits, brainwash them, and put them in armor. That is how this story had begun. Like DarknessClan, these cats do not entirely follow the code. Medicine Cats and their apprentices can have kits, and the leader as well, and elders can hunt and fight. They can cross the border. That is, if they are willing to be attacked by DarknessClan, AquaClan (yes, they live by a scrap metal and broken down cars heap by the lake where the waterfall is, but in a different cave then DarknessClan's), DawnClan (there are retractactable bear claws in the paw section of the armor, so they can climb), or JewelClan. Camp, Territory, Hunting, & Battle Information ﻿The Camp is a cave right near DarknessClan's, except closer to the lake. Inside, there are many broken down cars (that Tigerstar and his gang made sure were safe). Each one is home to a different group of cats. The biggest is for the warriors and queens, for the queens live in the trunk of the car (the hood of the trunk was broken off, so they will not suffocate). The second largest is the elder's den, and the third largest (with a slightly bigger attachment for herbs), is the Medicine Cat and MCA den. Then, there is a den for the deputy, and a den for the leader. Sadly, MachineClan's only official territory is their camp. They do share some hunting grounds with DarknessClan, though. They do border markers, too. That is, in their camp. DarknessClan led a raid that had caused near death to one of the 3 first MachineClan kits, Emberkit. Luckily, Tigerstar had came and saved the kit. For hunting, they put on oxygen tanks on their backs (supplied by Tigerstar), connect them to the headpiece, and they will steal AquaClan's fish. Or, they will use their Bear Claw attachments and climb up the Great Cliff onto DawnClan territory. There, they have the choice of stealing DawnClan's juicy prey, or heading around the Great Cliff for DuskClan or JewelClan prey. They do not sneak into DarknessClan camp only because they know that they would fail, and DarknessClan would start the war and take back all the land and caves they had let MachineClan have. Listings Leader: Shiningstar - pale gray she-cat with a white forehead, and dark purple armor with light blue secondary markings. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Expecting Fangheart's kits. Deputy: Lizardclaw - Big, muscular, short-furred, kinda handsome, broad-shouldered, slender, calm, yet slightly agressive, golden-brown tom with a few brown dapples on his pelt, slightly darker stripes in a scale-like pattern, big, calm, and brilliant green eyes, and light green armor with yellow-green secondary. Roleplayed by Dove. Medicine Cat: Gleamfur - shiny-furred, silky, gentle, dark grey she-cat with a brown paw, and shiny blue armor with lighter secondary markings. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mother of Ironscar's kits: Rubykit - beautiful, glossy-furred, dark red she-cat with glittering reddish-amber eyes. Secretly named after Rubypaw. Emeraldkit - glossy-furred, pretty, green she-cat with patches of slightly blue tinted fur, and shining green eyes. Sapphirekit - glossy-furred, elegant, saphire-blue she-cat with dark, shiny blue eyes. MCA: Amberblossom - Elegant, slender, long-furred, strikingly beautiful, charming, fluffy, silky-furred, gentle, calm, quiet, soft-furred, long-legged, golden she-cat with a long, fluffier, tufty tail with a black tip, white paws, long claws, small pink, red, and purple petal markings on her pelt, big, bright, shining, sunset-colored amber eyes, and amber-colored armor with pink secondary. Mother of Lizardclaw's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Amberblossom's kits: Twilightkit - Unusually large, muscular, feathery, handsome, warm-hearted, slender, fluffy, broad-shouldered, kind, silvery-gray tom with lighter and darker stripes on his face, a short, feathery tail, white paws, a tiny white dab on his muzzle, very long claws, and large, unblinking, owl-like yellow eyes. Soarkit - Small, slender, long-furred, beautiful, strong-willed, slightly childish, spunky, gentle, fluffy, calm, eloquent, light brown tabby she-cat with white fur on her chest, underbelly, face, and paws, a few dark and light brown stripes at the edge of her face, long claws, and large, unblinking, owl-like, unusual black eyes. Warriors: Fangheart - dark brown, soft, silky-furred tom with long fangs and sleek, thin, light seafoam green armor with purple secondary. Shiningstar's mate. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Eclipseshadow - Black tom with gold eyes, yellow armor. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Apprentice, Emberpaw Bearclaw - Brown tom with brown eyes, long claws, brown armor. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Apprentice, Skyepaw Skywinter - Handsome, fluffy, small, soft-furred, gentle, calm, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, slightly tufty-furred, snow-colored, long-legged, white tom with pale gray tabby, pale ginger tabby, and black tabby patches, pale blue paws and ears, a thick, soft pelt, big, pale, sky-blue eyes, and sky-blue armor with cloud-colored secondary. Amberblossom's twin. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice, Tigerpaw Ironscar - dark grey tom with long, smooth fur that is like real iron, and a suit of armor the same as his fur. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Emberblaze - dark grey tom kit with a strange scar on his forehead from an attack led by Wetstar of DarknessClan and dark blue eyes, dark gray armor. (Phoenix) Skyeheart - pale icy blue she-cat. Shiningstar named her after her deceased mother, Skyepelt. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Tigerblade - dark ginger tom with black stripes and dark brown tabby patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentices: Violetpaw: Small, slender, agile, quick pale grey she-cat with bright violet eyes and silver armor. Roleplayed by Skydragon. Queens: Melonsky - pale green she-cat with darker stripes, and dark green armor with blue secondary, mother of Eclipseshadow's kits: (Phoenix) Nightmarekit: Pitch-black tom with cold blue eyes. (Phoenix) Darknesskit: Black tom with deep black eyes and long claws. (Phoenix) Cursekit: White she-cat with strange markings over body and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Ruinkit: Pale gray, almost blue, she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Elders: This position is open! Former Members Vizorheart - Blue tom with gray eyes and pure white armor. Exiled. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Rubypaw - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, red armor. Exiled. Roleplayed by Phoenix Roleplaying Center ﻿Please sign your posts, and go down two spaces and type 4 -'s, then go down one space and begin roleplaying! Thank you! MachineClan's War with DarknessClan Shiningstar hissed, her belly round with kits. "Our future kits depend on this war! If we fight... well... we die! Bring me more members! Just don't take in clan cats... just rogues, loners, kittypets.... I don't care! Just bring me them!" The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 13:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Shiningstar is Tigerstar's daughter. He told her his secret relationship with her mother, Skyepelt, a former kittypet who kept her name, who died shortly after Shiningkit's birth.) Fangheart rushed to her side as she slowly began to have kits. "Quiet down, dear Shiningstar, I will remove your tailpiece and underbelly piece." He slowly removed the armor. Shiningstar purred. ... Before her, she found 3 kits quietly at her belly, suckling away. "The first MachineClan kits..." she mewed. "They're beautiful, Shiningstar." Tigerstar, who had come to see his daughter's kits, meowed. She licked his shadowy cheek. Fangheart seemed wary of Tigerstar, and stood behind Shiningstar. (First user to join this clan gets to play as Emberkit) The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vizorheart, Eclipseshadow and Bearclaw were practicing with Rubypaw. The she-cat was quite strong, though she was only 8 moons old. "Come on, keep moving!" Bearclaw ordered. Rubypaw dodged a sharp claw from Bearclaw and leapt onto Eclipseshadow. He flipped onto his back, though Rubypaw leapt seconds before falling. Vizorheart stopped. "Stop, stop!" he meowed loudly. The two warriors stopped, and Rubypaw sat down. "That was too vicious. She's an apprentice, for pete's sake," Vizorheart reminded. Eclipseshadow snorted. "What are you, a kittypet?" he sneered. "We can't damage our apprentices before they become warriors," Vizorheart spat. Bearclaw shrugged. "Oh, well. Come on, Eclipseshadow, let's get some rest," he meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 01:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Despite how it sounds, they won't escape until after the war with DarknessClan) Vizorheart took a fish from the fresh-kill pile. Though he wasn't hungry, he could feel Eclipseshadow and Bearclaw glaring at him. Rubypaw saw that and came up to her mentor. "Want to share?" Vizorheart meowed. Rubypaw nodded. The two headed to the far side of camp. "Are you okay?" Vizorheart asked. "That was worse than usual. Why can't Eclipseshadow and Bearclaw train Ironpaw or Violetpaw?" Rubypaw asked. Vizorheart sighed and slumped. "I don't know. Maybe they just need to work out stress?" he guessed. Rubypaw sighedn and lowered her head. "I only want to be a warrior. I don't want to be killed," she meowed. Vizorheart nodded. "Then here's what we'll do..." Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpaw was wandering aimlessly around camp when she saw Vizorheart and Rubypaw. She padded over to them. "Hi," she mewed tentatively, "Whatcha doing?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 17:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just going over battle moves," Vizorheart meowed roughly. He pushed his fish towards Violetpaw. "Want this? Rubypaw and I aren't hungry," the white-armored tom admitted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure. Thanks." Violetpaw accepted the fish, wondering what he was being so grumpy about. She took a bite of the fish. "Sorry you guys aren't hungry." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 23:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eclipseshadow nearly crushed my legs like Briarlight's. Vizorheart's a little touchy," Rubypaw added, quietly. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah." Violetpaw nodded. "I see. Eclipseshadow's been quite touchy lately, or it seems like it." she murmured through her mouthful. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 05:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vizorheart rose to his paws. "If you'll excuse me, I ned a nap," he meowed, padding over to his den. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 12:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kay." Violetpaw meowed. "See you later." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vizorheart collapsed into his nest and closed his eyes. He felt wrong, watching his apprentice take on trained warriors day after day. Opening his eyes, he saw in front of him a Clan of cats, much bigger than MachineClan. A black tom with long fur, colbalt blue eyes and a long tail came forward. "Vizorheart, you and Rubypaw must leave. MachineClan is not your home," he meowed. Vizorheart sat upright, breaking the dream. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenix, you do know you were given Emberkit and Melonsky, right?) Emberkit squealed as Fangheart gently brushed his fur. Tigerkit leaped onto his back, squishing the smaller kit. Emberkit let out a mew of shock. Fangheart carefully moved Tigerkit aside and started purring. Skyekit slowly padded over, a tuft of fur hanging like a blade over her right eye. "You remnd me of Lilypaw, a CloudClan cat I once met. She was young and pretty, like you, Skyekit." Shiningstar mewed. She saw Vizorheart looking around camp nervously. "VIZORHEART!" she snapped. "Go catch more prey! Our clan is dying out, and what are you doing? Sulking around! GET TO WORK OR YOU WILL NOT BE AROUND FOR LONG!" Shiningstar snarled. Vizorheart whimpered and skidded off. "Fangheart, dear. Bring me more useless rogues, loners, kits, whatever, and I will reward you with your first apprentice. ... (Emberkit is supposed to have a scar on his forehead. When I was creating MachineClan I thought of cats who would avenge the destruction of his home. That's when I thought of Emberkit, Lilykit, and Tigerkit, who would grow up to be) Suddenly, there was yowling outside, and then the yowling came into camp. "DarknessClan!" Shiningstar hissed. Wetstar came in, saw the kits, and slashed at Emberkit, leaving a scar on his forehead. "EMBERKIT!" Shiningstar cried, rising to her paws. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 13:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know, 4pinkbear. And Vizorheart is not a chicken! And I'm still waiting for approval for my essay on Project: Essays and Short Stories) Vizorheart stomped angrily away from camp towards the cliffs. He leaned against one, tail twitching sadly. "Why do I even bother?" Vizorheart meowed. Rubypaw came up beside him. "I need to leave the camp. Shiningstar is annoying my fur off!" she meowed. Vizorheart nodded. Meanwhile, Eclipseshadow guarded Melonsky and Emberkit. "Mangy pieces of crowfood!" Eclipseshadow hissed at the DarknessClan cats. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 13:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpaw hissed angrily as Shiningstar yowled orders to Vizorheart. The leader could be so cruel! Why was the clan treated this way? She shook her head and headed out of the camp to hunt. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 22:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberkit cowered as Melonsky protected him. Where was Shiningstar? Meanwhile, Vizorheart and Rubypaw were sitting on a cliff. They were tired of all the fighting, all the belittlement, all the training. "I want to leave. I want to spread my wings and fly away from this Clan," Rubypaw admitted. "I know. But it'll be hard. If they found out...never mind what they'd do..." Vizorheart murmured. Rubypaw nodded. "I know. I know we won't leave easily, but we can at least try. At least we can fight," she meowed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearclaw tore into camp and clawed at the nearest DarknessClan cat angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 19:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC It's not Shiningstar's fault she's this way. I blame Tigerstar and Hawkfrost for this nonsense of a clan!) Shiningstar wasn't missing. She was fighting Wetstar off. "You can't hurt me, Wetstar! I'm armored!" she snarled. Wetstar hissed in reply, "You're just a filty kittypet wearing twoleg rubbish!" Enraged, Shiningstar streaked past Wetstar to the Armory and placed her Bear Claws on. She pounced on top of Wetstar and slashed the she-cat over and over again. Bearclaw then helped with his own set of Bear Claws and slashed over and over again until Wetstar cried, "I forfet! RETREAT, DARKNESSCLAN!" The mottled gray she-cat streaked out, leaving the small MachineClan look bold and brave. "Wait! Where's Vizorheart and Rubypaw!?" Fangheart snarled. All of MachineClan began angrily protesting, too. Shiningstar hissed, "Enough! Fangheart, Bearclaw, go after the two. If they don't have a single scratch in their armor they're exiled!" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 22:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (So do I! Wait...they're in Dark Hollow now, so why is she still a bonehead? BC) Bearclaw nodded, and he and Fangheart raced out of camp. Meanwhile, Vizorheart and Rubypaw were on the cliffs, staring at the sky. "I can scent Bearclaw and Fangheart coming our way, and they're not happy," Rubypaw meowed. "I don't care. My loyalty to MachineClan died long ago," Vizorheart admitted. "So did mine," she admitted. At once, Bearclaw and Fangheart found them. "TRAITORS!" Bearclaw yowled. Vizorheart sighed. "Do what you want with me. I'm fine with my own destiny," he meowed. He and Rubypaw were dragged back to MachineClan. Moments later, Vizorheart and Rubypaw stood in front of Shiningstar. "We have nothing to say. I joined MachineClan only because I lost my memories. You alone know that," Vizorheart growled. Rubypaw looked at her leader with blazing eyes. "I, too, have no loyalty left to this Clan. I'd be suprised if you could find any cat that would join you, Shining''kit''," she growled. Eclipseshadow and Bearclaw growled threats to the apprentice. Melonsky hissed at Vizorheart. Emberkit looked at the cats from the nursery, curiousity in his glowing eyes. Rubypaw seemed unconcerned with what she said. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Because Shiningkit was cursed... its a very sad and long story, and Shiningkit struggles inside Shiningstar's spirit, trying to get out or control her other personality. She is slowly getting her old personality back in control, but I'm afraid she will stay a fully-grown cat forever until death.) Shiningstar trembled for a moment in shock, as if something inside her was attacking her. She shook her head sadly as Vizorheart and Rubypaw disapeared. "Cowards..." she muttered, and looked at the sky. "No!" she growled, staring blankly, and passed out. Shiningstar was in her dream, and saw Tigerstar and Hawkfrost with Darkfire, and they all crumpled up into ashes. She was with her kits, playing in the meadows in DawnClan territory, then she was saving Vizorheart from falling off a cliff, and he praised her with, "Thank you...Shiningstar." Then, a storm came and her kits were left out in the middle of it, and she was trying to save them, but when she got a yard away, a small bolt of lightning struck her, killing off her remaining lives. She awoke and found herself slowly feeling her oldself returning. "The curse...is broken......." she mewed in a slight purr , and closed her eyes once more. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout!Poll Zone| And don't forget about my polls!] 23:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh...poor Shiningstar.) Bearclaw quickly fetched the medcine cat, while Eclipseshadow snarled after Vizorheart and Rubypaw, "You'll never be welcome in MachineClan again!" Emberkit tried to wake his mother, scared he might lose her. Meanwhile, Vizorheart and Rubypaw were wondering what to do. "Let's head this way," Rubypaw meowed, leading the way towards AquaClan. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Amberblossom rushed to Shiningstar. She quickly looked over the leader. "She'll live," said the young medicine cat apprentice. "She just fainted, that's all." LettuceThe Porpoise 23:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberkit trembled with anger. "This is DarknessClan, Vizorheart and Rubypaw's fault!" he yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think it's any of them, Emberkit," said Amberblossom. "I think she has her old personality back. I remember hearing stories about her. She was one a nicer cat than what she was at sunhigh. Hawkfrost had forced her to grow older, and her personality had also been altered. I think that she now has control over her true personality." LettuceThe Porpoise 23:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberkit glared at the medicine cats. "I don't care! They're why my mom's hurt!" he hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Skyekit licked Emberkit's cheek and murmured, "She'll be alright, no matter what. She's our mother, and she will not leave us. She promised." Emberkit calmed, his fur no longer bristling. Shiningstar purred in her sleep, the large gash on her belly from fighting still there. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout!Poll Zone| And don't forget about my polls!] 00:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Melonsky padded up to Emberkit and Skyekit. "I will take care of you until Shiningstar is better," she promised. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Congrats to Bearclaw, Eclipseshadow, and Skywinter on being the first mentors in MachineClan! I hope you guys don't mind!) Shiningstar's rythmical purrs were interrupted by a coughing sound. Her head twitched and then she woke up, gasping and searching for air. She shook her head and saw Emberkit, Skyekit, and Tigerkit all at her side. "Mama, are you okay?" Skyekit meowed softly. Shiningstar nodded. "I-I should have done this over a moon ago... I am making my kits apprentices." ... (The apprentices don't have to sit vigil after becoming apprentices. Shiningstar is expecting two more kits: Lilykit and Jadekit, but Jadekit will die because of DarknessClan trying to drive them out. The reason Jadekit dies is to build up the anger on Emberpaw, Tigerpaw, and Skyepaw, and later Lilykit/paw/stream. Shiningstar's BEEN expecting the two kits since the day after her first litter was born. FangxShining is an EXTREMELY tight relationship If its okay with you, Phoenix, I already have the names of Emberpaw. You may pick one: Emberheart, Emberblaze, Embersky, or Emberflight. Skyepaw's is Skyeshadow, and Tigerpaw's is Tigerblade.) Shortly after, Emberpaw, Skyepaw, and Tigerpaw all shared a mouse with Melonsky, their former "caretaker." Shiningstar watched proudly, her belly plump with a soon-to-come 2nd litter. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 22:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay! I'll choose Emberblaze, though I would have liked Bearclaw to mentor Emberpaw, but I'm not complaining.) Emberpaw began to clean himself after his meal. Bearclaw and Eclipseshadow were chatting nearby. "If Rubypaw fought in the battle, she may have become a warrior," Bearclaw mentioned. "Yeah, but the Clan doesn't need such cats like her," Eclipseshadow commented. "Right. She and Vizorheart deserved exile!" Bearclaw growled. Emberpaw frowned, then looked at his mother. He would have new siblings soon. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I was hoping you'd choose Emberblaze. He'll be a very important member later! :D You can switch Emberpaw to Bearclaw, Skyepaw to Eclipseshadow, and Tigerpaw to Skywinter.) Shiningstar purred and knew her second litter was coming. She took off the armor herself and bit deep on her stick nearby, to level the pain. ... Soon enough, she had 2 beautiful kits, a tom and a she-cat, at the curve of her belly. Her first litter came to see. Emberpaw poked Jadekit, the tom, and realised the poor kit had no tail at birth. "Mother!" her gray-colored son cried. She looked at her beautiful kit immediately and saw it was tailess.She shook her head sadly. "Now he will never climb trees, or swim, or balance himself properly." she cried, beginning to weep. Yet, Lilykit was healthy as a bee, and her eyes were abnormally open already. It may have been the shock of her mother's weeping that made the kit's ears prick and its eyes jolt open. ... (Lilykit's special, as her other siblings are, with the exception of Jadekit.) Lilykit was, unusually, smart as a newborn kit. She was gifted. Her eyes blinked twice and changed to a light blue-green in color. Her mother gasped in astonishment and licked Lilykit. Lilykit sqeaked in reply angrily, "Stop it! I want to play with Emberpaw!" Emberpaw shook his head in disbelief. "Me!?" "Yes!" Lilykit squeaked, and slowly staggered over, bumping into Skyepaw. Skyepaw purred and picked up her tiny sister. "Hey!" Skyepaw put her down gently by Shiningstar again, and flicked her tail over Lilykit's eyes, which slowly shut, as well as her ears, and she began suckling as if that never happened. "Wow." Skyepaw mewed in shock. "I think I have Star powers in these paws! Or was the whole 'Lilykit can talk, see, and hear already' thing an illusion!?" Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 22:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay, I moved the apprentices. If anyone disagrees with the new mentors, then just move the apprentices to different mentors, but I'd appreciate it if Ember was mentored by Bear) Emberpaw shrugged and licked a paw. "Maybe Lilykit's just special," he guessed. Emberpaw looked at Jadekit and sighed. "I hope he learns to climb without a tail," he hoped. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm fine with Tiger mentored by Skywinter. Twilightkit and Owlkit are based off of Twilight and Eglantine from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. Both kits opened their eyes shortly after birth.) Amberblossom quietly led Twilightkit to her with her tail. Owlkit was quietly suckling until Skywinter padded in. "Amberblossom, they're lovely!" he said. His twin just smiled, exhausted. LettuceThe Porpoise 01:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Actually, maybe I'll let Jadekit survive long enough to be Emberpaw's apprentice.... :D) Jadekit squeaked and his eyes opened just a tiny bit, just to slits. Emberpaw licked his forehead and the kit's eyes opened, too. Lilykit's did the same, again. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 11:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I just realized what I wrote on my previous post: I hope he learns to climb without a tree. I'm surprised no one saw the big error.) Bearclaw looked at Shiningstar. "They're going to be strong kits," he meowed, approvingly. Emberpaw nodded. "Can we train now?" he asked. Bearclaw nodded. He and Emberpaw headed to a clearing to train. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Skyeheart, Tigerblade, and Emberblaze shared tongues. "I can't believe we're warriors, now!" she mewed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Neither can I. It's been quite awhile," Emberblaze agreed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soarkit and Twilightkit were playing hide-and-seek. Hehehe... Twilightkit will never find me here! thought Soarkit. Moments after she thought that, however, She could see Twilightkit's gray head in front of her. "Found you~" he mewed, his yellow eyes sparkling. "Aww, dang it!" Soarkit mewed, though her black eyes showed that she was being playful. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 23:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC)